Breathlessness
by aspiringwriterhere
Summary: Eren is called yet again to Corporal Levi's office. But could this time be different?


Breathlessness

Eren would never understand it. He would never understand why Corporal Levi despised him. Was it his inability to fully control his Titan abilities? Was it his passionate disposition? What made Corporal hate him? As Eren reached the door to Corporal Levi's office, he sighed quietly.

"I hope I don't fuck up this time," he whispered to himself. He knocked lightly on the door, half afraid it would swing open and he'd receive a round-house kick to the gut.

"Enter!" Corporal Levi Rivaille's voice was muffled by the heavy door. Eren pushed it open, stepping inside with his eyes down. He knew he'd blush if he looked into the Corporal's steel, gray eyes. Levi's beautiful, steel, gray eyes.

"You requested to see me, Corporal?" Eren's voice was a squeak as he swallowed nervously. As his eyes scanned the stone floor in front of Corporal Levi's desk, he heard the sound of footsteps nearing him.

"Look up at me, brat!" Levi ordered. Eren slowly, unwillingly lifted his gaze to meet that of his shorter superior. Eren's mouth opened slightly, as if to gasp, but no sound emerged from his parted lips. The Corporal was smiling at him. Not a wicked, evil smile, but a soft smile. A tender smile. The teenager melted at the sight, his cheeks flushing crimson and his eyes giving away his most hidden secret. He was in love with the Corporal. Levi Rivaille had caught Eren's attention numerous times. He was a hero, a fighter. He was strong and mysterious. Although he rarely graced Eren with attention or the slightest compliment, Eren loved nothing more than spending time near him.

"Cor... Corporal, I...," Eren stammered, his sea green eyes widening as his cheeks grew hotter.

"Eren," Levi began and the teenager gasped at the use of his name. "We need to talk." The Corporal's smile faded slightly, causing Eren's spirits to fall. Maybe the look on his superior's face hadn't meant what he thought. Levi, rather roughly, pressed a hand to the small of Eren's back and led him to the sofa in the corner of his office. Big, green eyes closed softly, relishing the contact from the Corporal. Even if it wasn't intended to be endearing. Eren and Levi sat, facing each other.

"Corporal, do... Do you... Know?" Eren asked, his voice a mere whimper now. Levi's face was stoic again, making it rather difficult for the younger man to read his thoughts. After a moment of silence, Levi cleared his throat.

"Eren, I'm not used to this," his hands gesturing to the nervous, brown-haired boy opposite of him. "I'm not exactly the guy who attracts the attention of others. I'm rude, distant, an asshole really. I've never opened myself up to anybody. My life has been dedicated to becoming a soldier. Fighting and killing Titans is my life. I don't see a reason for them to live. They're abominations. And now, here I am, a person inexperienced in the art of love and in allowing a Titan to live. Yet, destiny has somehow seen it fit to thrust both of these things upon me at the same time. With the same person, nonetheless. Yes, Eren, I know of your feelings for me. I've always known. It's why I've been so detached towards you, so cruel towards you. I'm afraid of the outcome. Lately, though, my heart had been making me wonder what it would be like, if even only once, to let my guard down for you. What it would be like to give into my own feelings that reciprocate yours. What it'd be like to finally let myself love you." With that, Levi fell silent and turned his face away from Eren in an effort to keep the teenager from seeing his tears. Imagine that. Corporal Levi Rivaille crying over his feelings for a young man who was half Titan even. The thought almost made him laugh. When did he become so vulnerable?

"Corporal," Eren's voice was no more than a soft breath now.

"I think Levi is more appropriate in this situation," his superior interrupted.

"Levi," Eren whispered, letting the name roll of his tongue. "Levi, I love you. I would really like for you to open up to me. Even if you only did so for one night. Even if you were more cruel to me after. It would be worth it to be that close to you." Levi smiled slightly, his face still turned away from Eren. Without another thought, the Corporal grabbed his subordinate by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a kiss. As their lips met, an electricity seemed to fill the air. Levi's tongue ran along the length of Eren's lips, demanding entry, longing to taste what he had most desired. The green eyed boy parted them earnestly, his own tongue reaching out to wrestle with Levi's as he tangled his fingers into the black hair of his superior. After a few minutes of grapplig tongues and roaming hands, the two pulled away for air. Eren gasped, seeing the glazed-over, lusty look in Levi's eyes. Wasting no time, Levi tore at the belts of Eren's uniform until he reached his shirt, nearly ripping it off. The Corporal's mouth circled one of the younger man's nipples and he nipped at it with his teeth. Eren whined in response, making Levi smile as he realized how much his subordinate reminded him of a puppy with those whines and whimpers. While he continued to tease and bite at Eren's nipples, the man's nimble fingers made fast work of the younger man's pants, shoving them down and revealing a fully hard, large cock.

"You're nicely endowed, brat," Levi whispered as he leaned down to taste the precum that had collected on the head. Eren bucked his hips eagerly in response. Levi chuckled at the action and pulled the throbbing member into his mouth hungrily, only able to take half of it as he sucked and licked sloppily. Every so often, he'd scrape the shaft with his teeth which elicited little yelps from the green eyed boy shaking on the couch. Suddenly, Levi felt his own pulsing cock tighten, as he shot his load into his pants. Attempting to hide his terrible disgust for dirtying his uniform, he sucked on Eren harder, watching his eyes widen and mouth open as he came into the Corporal's mouth. Levi swallowed all of the boy's cum, licking his lips slightly. As soon as he stood, a whimpering, breathless Eren began to dress himself. After doing so, he headed for the office door.

"Thank you, sir," he said over his shoulder, his voice shaky. Levi grabbed him by the wrist, spinning him around. The younger man's beautiful sea green eyes closed yet again as his superior graced him with a tender kiss.

"You are coming with me," Levi whispered as he dragged Eren into the corridor and to his sleeping quarters. As soon as he shut the door, he stripped hismelf of his clothing and put on a fresh pair of boxers. He turned to see a blushing Eren.

"Did... Did you...," Eren began.

"Yes, Eren, I came in my pants just watching your pleasure," Levi cut him off, slightly embarassed. He crawled into his bed and smiled. "What are you waiting for? A formal invitation?" The teenager removed all his clothes and slipped under the blankets, naked, and facing his superior.

"I thought this was a one time thing," he whispered nervously. Levi shook his head.

"No, Eren, this a forever thing. I love you. Now, get some sleep." When he kissed Eren goodnight, the young man felt that amazing feeling. That glorious feeling he had wanted for so long.

Breathlessness.


End file.
